cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March
Top All cities by region since 1999. ~ For all the cities in one alphabetical list click the previous link. See Category:Global Marijuana March graphics for many posters, banners, and flyers. 10 years after the first Global Marijuana March in May 1999: ---- All U.S. adults: "It’s not just a California poll. A '''WashingtonPost/ABC survey,' also released last week, revealed that 46 percent of Americans support legalization of small amounts of marijuana for personal use — that’s double the support it had a decade ago." - May 6, 2009. ''Christian Science Monitor. Article titled "Legalize marijuana? Schwarzenegger says let’s debate it." Actual poll: "Washington Post-ABC News Poll". Poll conducted April 21-24, 2009 of a random national sample of adults. The Washington Post. ABC News. :In general, do you favor or oppose legalizing the possession of small amounts of marijuana for personal use? Favor Oppose No opinion 4/24/09 46 52 2 10/24/02* 39 53 8 5/27/97 22 75 3 8/26/86 25 74 1 5/19/86 22 77 1 4/28/86 23 75 1 3/24/86 21 78 1 5/13/85 26 72 2 : *Time/CNN: "Do you favor or oppose the legalization of marijuana? (IF YES) What about in small amounts, for example three ounces or less? Do you favor or oppose the legalization of marijuana in small amounts?" ---- 2008 U.S. presidential voters*: "The '''Zogby poll,' commissioned by the conservative-leaning O'Leary Report, surveyed 3,937 voters and found 52 percent in favor of legalization. Only 37 percent opposed." - May 6, 2009. "Majority Of Americans Want Pot Legalized: Zogby Poll". ''The Huffington Post. See also: "New Poll: 52% Say Marijuana Should Be Legal, Taxed, Regulated." May 06, 2009. Salem-News.com "Is marijuana tax the next revenue stream?". By michael B. Farrell. May 11, 2009. Chicago Sun-Times. : *3,937 voters weighted to match the 2008 presidential outcome -- 54 percent Obama voters and 46 percent McCain supporters. Map Click the map to go to the city list below by region: Image:Map.png poly 37 52 35 71 21 79 6 82 12 75 3 73 3 64 3 60 10 46 29 48 United States poly 101 97 108 107 123 97 128 103 124 107 110 125 111 135 126 146 109 151 109 162 95 154 76 145 69 135 55 112 55 97 United States poly 113 41 120 46 135 58 131 71 139 82 142 91 148 99 132 105 123 97 109 105 97 96 55 97 47 87 36 71 37 52 53 46 58 31 105 20 131 20 134 23 114 34 Canada poly 143 12 145 9 190 9 178 23 178 37 183 60 169 60 160 50 153 50 148 63 137 60 133 23 130 12 Europe poly 248 50 272 31 277 34 277 52 269 86 262 86 254 91 255 100 246 100 232 98 226 111 216 105 208 99 196 110 185 111 185 99 194 99 196 96 183 84 190 71 201 84 204 76 203 63 213 52 211 22 230 21 236 45 Europe poly 335 39 377 45 410 50 426 62 415 65 397 83 390 86 390 74 385 74 365 80 369 83 376 90 378 102 375 111 365 122 347 115 355 166 371 175 371 185 365 185 350 179 338 189 323 176 314 162 311 137 297 144 297 162 289 157 278 130 271 135 267 142 252 151 237 119 239 112 228 112 233 105 254 101 260 86 270 85 279 50 285 43 291 52 293 44 297 42 330 34 Asia poly 146 165 148 173 170 179 160 206 128 246 128 264 119 266 110 251 117 208 105 179 108 162 117 151 131 153 South and Central America poly 210 115 220 121 222 117 234 120 238 126 251 153 258 155 245 180 258 189 256 209 239 209 228 223 217 223 210 189 210 175 200 158 185 162 175 148 175 130 189 112 212 108 Africa poly 369 198 372 175 382 182 388 212 414 226 414 246 378 246 357 223 336 229 336 203 363 185 Oceania desc bottom-left GMM quick links and city lists Nations Back to top. City list by region Back to top. '''The cities listed below are in alphabetical order in each region.' Click any city and add more info and links. There is a need for many Wikipedia, Wikitravel, and WeBeHigh.com links. Many city pages need more info concerning local cannabis-related activism. Feel free to take responsibility for cities in a region or country. Get others to help out, too. Put out requests for help in forums, and anywhere else. Contact the organizers for various cities, and ask them for help in editing. Copy links from GlobalMarijuanaMarch.org yearly city lists, and the 2008 and 2009 city lists here, etc.. Find links via the GMM links page too. See Category:Countries. See also: Africa. Asia. Canada. Europe. Oceania. Russia. South and Central America. USA. Africa Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Africa. Asia Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Asia. Russia Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Russia. Europe Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Europe. Oceania Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Oceania. South and Central America Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March in South and Central America. North America Canada Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March Canada. United States Back to top. See also: Global Marijuana March USA. Numbering the cities Back to top. The wiki code for the cities is in this form below, or a variation of it. :#CITY, NATION The wiki code is converted by the wiki software into a numbered, clickable city list. The pound symbol # causes the list to be numbered. For more info on wiki-coding simple and detailed city lists please see the how-to sections at Global Marijuana March 2008 and Global Marijuana March 2009. Categories Back to top. Category:Global Marijuana March